The overall objective is to isolate and identify metabolites of retinol and retinoic acid and to define the role of each of these compounds in specific physiological processes. We plan to generate metabolites and oxidation products of retinoic acid using a model system composed of horseradish peroxidase, FeCl2 and phosphate buffer. These compounds will be isolated and identified as an aid in identifying products produced in vivo.